Oh How the Mighty Fall
by NonOfficialGACMember
Summary: Percy Jackson's life all went to hell on the night his mom and step-dad were killed. It was all too much for him. He changed his identity to Tony Stark, the alias he had been using at any public event since his mom married Howard Stark, his genius step-father. When his past comes back to haunt him, and his future looming with impending doom, what will Percy do to live again? P/T
1. Prologue

The Mighty Fall

"_Oh How the Mighty Fall, the Mighty Fall, They Fall in Love. Oh, How the Mighty Fall in love!"_

Guilt. Anger. _Pain._

That is what Percy Jackson was feeling that day. He was feeling guilt because all he cared about was killed, yet he was spared. Out of all the things Percy Jackson has dealt with, monsters, demons, even hell, Perseus Achilles Jackson was damaged beyond repair by a roll-over. Physically, he escaped with a few scuffs and bruises, but mentally, the 17 year old had the stability of a demented 70 year old. _Guilt_ caused that stability to crash even further.

He was feeling anger. Anger towards the drunk driver that took his happiness on that rainy night in December. The 17th to be exact. That night… That night they were on their way home from the 1991, Toys for Tots, Christmas drive and party. Percy had gotten home from Camp that morning and they had immediately flown down to Malibu for the event when he had mentioned wanting to attend the toy drive. The night had been bright and fun, and Howard had donated a large portion of money to the organization, making it all the better. They had finally left and were on their way to the beach house when a tan SUV had swerved from the left lane right into the limo's path. It had made their driver try to turn and control the car, but it ended in a head-on collision and double roll-over. Percy was the only survivor. Jarvis, the families longtime driver, butler, and friend, had been the first to die. That was first real taste of hate Percy had ever felt. Not even Kronos, or even Gaea had made him feel this much hate. Then it was his mother. He held her hand and had felt it go slack in the second roll. The sour taste of hate grew stronger in his mouth at that moment. Howard was the last to go, but he still left. He had died in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. But he shared his last words with Percy before walking into that bright light that he hoped was Elysium. He had said,

"Percy… You were never just a Step-son to me… ever since I had met that shy three year old clutching the back of his mother's skirt… I had considered you a-a brother… a friend… you _are_ my son… not by blood… but by heart… by _soul_ and by mind… that's why… that's why I'm giving you the company… no don't argue… everything I taught you, that you taught yourself… use it for good, never evil… please… but promise me-promise me that you'll do better than I did… when you're old enough… keep Obadiah away from the company… make sure he doesn't change it… do whatever it takes… and remember… you will _always… always_ be _my_ son. Blood relation doesn't matter. Remember, Percy… I lo…" Howard Stark was never able to finish his statement. Because of that drunk driver. This is what made Percy Jackson _angry_.

He had felt _pain_. Hot, burning, disgusting, contorting pain. This pain was caused by the memories. The memories of _everything._ Mechanics with his step-father. Warm Milk and cookies with Jarvis when the nightmares were just too much. The old man didn't sleep anyways, yet no one knew why, exactly. Blue food with his mother after a long day at school, or returning from a tiring quest. The pain of knowing that _none of that would happen ever again…_ No more mechanics with Howard. No more milk and cookies with the old man that looks like Batman's butler, Alfred. No more blue waffles or bags of blue candy when he got home. This is when Percy found out what true _pain _was. When the Mighty Perseus Achilles Jackson, fell.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Real note at the end!**

**Chapter One**

Monster- Imagine Dragons

"_I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough. That this problem lies in me… I'm only a man with a candle to guide me; I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster."_

The rain had poured relentlessly outside of Percy Jackson's car door. Most people that were walking wore black. The color of mourning. Percy hadn't wanted to be here, it was as if he couldn't pay his respects to his own parents. The people out there hadn't either, he could tell. They all either decided that they had nothing better to do than go to the funeral of the richest man in the world and his wife, and probably didn't even look twice over the obituary of the closest thing Percy had to a grandfather. The other fractions of people were either news castors, waiting to get the scoop on the somber event, or paparazzi seeking out the only living Stark heir. Him. That's when a flash of black and blue hair and electric blue eyes had caught Percy's attention. He told the driver to stop there and quickly opened the door, umbrella in hand. He ran after the young woman, whose electric eyes had started to scan and observe the crowd, seemingly looking for someone specifically. He reached out and tapped her black clad shoulder. She turned his way and immediately sighed in relief.

"Oh, Percy! Thank the Gods I found you! Can we talk? I-I need to tell you something…" Percy nodded in agreement.

"How'd you get away from the Hunters? I thought they wouldn't let you visit anyone after last time? Thalia?" Thalia had looked at the ground and started fidgeting at his mention of Artemis's Merry Band of Deadly Teenaged Girls, the AMBDTG, as Percy called it. She finally looked up and replied,

"Can I talk to you about it… After this? You don't need anything else on your shoulders right now." He just nodded and led her to the seats in the front, to sit by him.

*******After the Funeral at the graves******

Percy was staring down at the three caskets that meant o much to him, when a light hand touched his forearm. He turned to see a solemn looking Thalia. She beckoned him to follow her, away from the crowd. They stopped at the edge of the large plot. She took a deep breath and stated simply,

"I quit the hunters. I realized that I loved someone and I needed to be with him. That he was more important than immortality. But when I came back to tell him… He was broken… Broken by this… this monster, with only a candle to light his way… That's when I realized… I could be his torch." Percy, by the end of her statement, had frozen in place, processing this. When Thalia was done waiting for his answer, she reached up and kissed him. He immediately kissed back, even through cameras flashing, and cars honking, even his own tears, he kissed back. When they broke apart they walked through all of the commotion, and into his waiting limo. After that night at his house, they grew apart. Thalia went back to Camp Half-Blood and Percy, now going by Tony Stark everywhere, went to MIT.

That's where his story starts. His legacy… Starts now. His story… More Powerful than _both_ of his fathers combined.

This is his turn.

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like this story so far! I have a little, Review the Reviews for ya here. These were reviews made on my announcement on Again?. **

**Bob(guest): So I took your preposition into account, due to last night, I was buzzed on Nos and candy. I kept the Percy/Thalia thing going, giving them some story time, but don't worry Thalia will still become Pepper and Pepperony will be a thing, it wasn't just a one night stand. Hope you like it!**

**Bacon818: I already told you my plans, but please keep reading the story!**

**Speaking of bacon818, he is going to be using the plot of Again? for his own story so go check it out! And also go check out my other story the Dead Live for Harry Potter and my cousins awesome story of assorted shorts, the World of Shorts by IncognitoMustache. **

**Next Time on **_**Oh How the Mighty Fall…**_

**What's your name?**

_**Pepper Potts.**_

**No, you're real name.**

… _**Thalia Grace**_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry about not updating lately, but my only excuse is… We got Netflix. Add that to the fact that I am now obsessed with Supernatural. But I'm back! Hopefully… And now a thanks to all my favs, follows, and reviews! I'm going to list as many of you as I can so bare with me.**

**Favorites:  
SeekingLove  
CFD999  
KappasRule  
Revan2185  
The-Black-Devil  
bubble-gum46  
Lucky Guard  
Time Force Red  
PJO is the best  
nessa11997  
Uniquely-Blue Mortician  
ArtemisJones  
Yukibrooke  
LauraAndromedaJackson  
Miss Jackson  
kodaful1  
PJOFan4Life  
KayeBell  
MaKayla McKinze  
dawn breacker  
angelslaugh  
vkanimeluver632  
PadmeEponine24601  
Big three daughter  
Zarathos' chain  
anonymous-2001  
TombSphynxAva  
RadioActyve  
pantera121  
snowboarder292011  
RowennaOlympian  
bacon818  
clickclick4  
black-belt sleeper  
Artimis1821  
Sailor Light Angel  
KittyKatKateebirrdee ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN**

**Wow, ok next chapter is going to be followers, and then next will be reviews. This chapter is dedicated to my awesome cousin and amazing writer, IncognitoMustache. Check out some of her shorts, will ya? **

**I might also change the rating of this story to M because I'm going to be adding some drinking and mentions of drug use. So give me your feedback on that after you read this chapter. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

_Young Volcanoes  
~Fall Out Boy  
"When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions, free of the coliseums. In poison places, we are anti-venom, we're the beginning of the end. (haha!) But tonight, the foxes hunt the hounds, and it's all over now, before it has begun, we've already won. WE ARE WILD! WE ARE LIKE YOUNG VOLCANOES!"  
__**(P.S. I'm also using this song for one of my good friends. He's going through a hard time right now and he loves Fall Out Boy, so this is also dedicated to Nathaniel.)**_

The place was in ruins, and everyone was either stoned, drunk, or on the verge of either. The M.I.T. senior class party of 1993 and _Tony Stark_ had hosted. He made sure everyone came, and by everyone, that means _everyone_. Teachers, staff, student body, and janitors alike came to this legendary graduate party, and they we're all talked into it by Mr. Stark.

Tony was the only one coherent at this party, because even though he had drunk before, he hadn't drunk after that night two years ago. _Drunk driver_. The words ring in his head like an extreme migraine. _Drunk driver._ It pounded against his skull. That was the night he left Percy behind. _For good_, he had hoped, silently.

_Three Years after Tony graduates MIT and is now starting to run SI with the help of Stane._

Thalia silently cursed herself as she looked in the full length mirror.

_Strawberry Red, really, Piper?  
_She thought.

The light red hue of her newly dyed hair contrasted deeply with her electric blue eyes. She wore a dark blue pencil skirt, white blouse, and a navy blazer. In her right arm she held an organized portfolio, and in her left hand a briefcase. Her good friend and sister in law, Piper Grace (McLean), gave her a quick once over.

"I think you'll be able to trick him. As long as you keep the smile on your face, and refrain from calling him Kelp Face, Seaweed Brain, or Percy, you'll do fine. And remember; don't let him get to you. It's been five years since you saw him last. Five years since the wars. Five years since he lost her. You might've kissed him, but Annabeth still had his heart. Even after she died." Piper lectured her solemnly. Thalia nodded quietly, nervously tapping her feet as she waited for her car to take her to the airport. From there she would fly to Malibu, where Percy-no, Tony, dammit!- Tony would interview her for the position of Personal Assistant.

_More likely the position of personal Babysitter. _She thought blandly.

When she heard the sound of tires crunching gravel, she gathered her bags and walked out the front door of her brother's home. She loaded the trunk and sat in the back-seat quietly, and the driver drove off.

_8 Hours Later  
3am P.T._

Thalia looked at her new ID that the Stoll Brothers had made for her.

**VIRGINIA PEPPER POTTS**

The name mocked her. Of course, Connor and Travis would have thought it was funny to give her a name made up of States and kitchen items. She stepped into her new flat grumbling profanities at the two brothers and sat her bags next to the door. Looking around her already furnished home, she slipped out of her stilettos and walked into the bedroom. She collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change.

_Thalia looked around her new dreamscape. An extremely large office building stood in front of her. Without a second thought, she walked through the opaque doors and into a nearby elevator. She looked at the place where the buttons should have been placed, to see only a lone button. Not knowing what else to do, she pressed it, and waited as the lift started to move. _

_DING!_

_The elevator stopped moving and the doors slid open. The building was oddly vacant of people. Upon instinct, Thalia rubbed her silver bracelet and her shield, Aegis, unfurled. _

_Thalia stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the only visible door. It had no name plate, nor did it have a number. She slowly twisted the handle and pushed the door open a fragment. When she peered inside, she was startled by a pair of sea green eyes staring at her from the other side._

" _I was wondering when you would show up. I've been waiting a whole two minutes!" A voice called. And not just any voice. It was a voice Thalia knew all too well._

"_Percy?" She whispered, internally screaming with happiness._

"_Percy?! No one has called me Percy in years. So I must know you. C'mon in." The door slides open and Thalia steps in. Percy walks over to the desk and sits.  
"Have a seat. So… What's your name?"_

"_Pepper Potts." She quickly answers, not even realizing that she used her middle name, instead of Virginia. Percy scoffs._

"_No, your real name." He says, not quite harshly or demanding, but still powerful enough so she would spill. And spill she did._

"_Thalia Grace." She blurts. Percy's eyes widen._

Thalia bolted up in her bed. It was only a dream. She looked at the bedside clock.

_8:45_

She groaned and rolled out of bed to shower and get ready for her 12:00 interview.

Hours later, her cab pulled up in front of the Stark Industries Main Building. She got out, paid and thanked the cabbie, and walked inside.

As she waited in the lobby for the desk lay to call her back, Thalia replayed the events in her dream over and over in her head. Before she could replay it for a sixth time, the desk lady called her name. She led her to the door to a conference room, and she looked at the door, silently praying to her father to help her through this. She smoothed down her skirt, took a deep breath, and pushed open the opaque doors, just as she did in her dream.

**Thanks for reading guys! Make sure to send me song requests, One-Shot ideas, and tell me if you watch any SuperWhoLock, because I personally watch all three and if you watch any of them, or Merlin, then I will read one of your stories and follow/fav you, k? Oh, and I need a name for my loyal followers, so vote! The choices are**

**Hunters**

**Swoosifers**

**Consulting Detectives**

**Companions**

**Hedgehogs**

**Sorry for the Thalia chapter, but it was needed! Also, PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE check out my Harry Potter story! Thanks! Bye!**

**~NonOfficialGACMember**


End file.
